


Sandcastlephobia

by warriorblood1



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Danganronpa Month, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Non-Despair AU, Trans!Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8967700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorblood1/pseuds/warriorblood1
Summary: “I’m fine here. But you seem nervous.” She finally looked up at Makoto. “Why? Can you not swim? Afraid of sandcastles?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for danganronpa month and figured i could post it here so enjoy

     Summer should be a time for fun in the sun, at beaches, catching waves. As much as Makoto Naegi would love to partake in activities such as these, he has had something holding him back from doing so since 7th grade.

  
Makoto Naegi is transgender. He wears a binder, which can of course be covered by a rashguard but it still is difficult to not be self-concious.

  
Especially when your girlfriend happens to be the Ultimate Detective.

  
“Makoto!! C'mon we’re gonna build a huge sandcastle with a bridge and everything!” Hina shouted. Makoto noticed that his sister, Komaru, and Hina’s brother, Yuta, were also with her.

  
“Uh…okay! Give me a minute!” He shouted. No need for an excuse, they were already running towards a spot to build.

  
“What’s the holdup?” A voice startled him. He almost forgot Kyouko was here, reading. She had very pale skin, and seemed to prefer under the umbrella than out in the sun. “Oh, nothing. Do you wanna come?” He offered.

Kyouko shook her head, not looking up from her book. “I’m fine here. But you seem nervous.” She finally looked up at Makoto. “Why? Can you not swim? Afraid of sandcastles?”

  
Makoto laughed nervously and shook his head. “No, I love all that stuff. I just…”

  
“Uncomfortable with your body, perhaps?” He figured that she would figure out sooner or later.

“I guess you could say that..” Kyouko closed her book. “I doubt anyone will notice. And if they do..”

She briefly kissed him on the cheek. “I know they won’t judge you. You’re still our Makoto.” She smiled. He smiled back.

“Thank you, Kyouko.” He stood up.

“If you change your mind about joining us, feel free to come over!” And with that, he ran off towards the castle crew.

  
“I’ll definately consider it.”


End file.
